


Crush

by poisonkiwifruit



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nudity, Other, Partial Nudity, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonkiwifruit/pseuds/poisonkiwifruit
Summary: Solstice figured he should probably stop pining after people already in relationships.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> A little one-shot thing here to work on character development and world building, featuring a unrequited crush and bad choices

Solstice never intended to fall for someone after Night. Well, he never does but, as he figured out the older he got, his heart is always desperate for love and affection, and pretty much anything else in that category. He hated how much he craved just being with someone and loathed even more how unlucky he was when it came to romance.

His most successful relationship was with Night and even then, Solstice wasn't even sure he could call that a relationship. Or at the very least, it wasn't a relationship he was expecting. Then again, he knew from the beginning it was going to be difficult considering Night was having an affair.

Solstice couldn't believe he was so desperate for love that he ruined someone else's relationship in the process. It was despicable. And, to his demise, it seemed like he was at it again.

What did he find so appealing about these goddamn Olea’s? Well, Solstice supposed Day wasn't really technically an Olea, but still. It was Night’s twin sister. _And she has a boyfriend!_ But of course, Solstice mocked himself, _he wouldn't be interested if she didn't_.

He really _tried_ not to be interested.

It wasn't his fault. Day was just really, really nice to him. She was nice to everyone, but especially him, and since she was pretty much always at his house, they became really good friends. Friends and nothing else … because she has a boyfriend. A boyfriend who also happened to be his _best friend_.

 

Well, anyway, Solstice hoped he would get over his stupid little crush so he could move on with his life.

He honestly wished things were that simple for him. Solstice came home from work as usual and walked into his living room. He was making way to the kitchen to find something good to eat before crashing in his room. He must have been too quiet coming, however, because those two sex deviants were in the early stages of having their way with one another.

_Right on Mother's favorite recliner she bought overseas._

Solstice cleared his throat causing both Risai and Day to jump. Day quickly covered her exposed breasts with her arms and Risai’s half nude body, since her shirt had already been tossed away and forgotten about. She was also hiding her face, probably out of embarrassment. Solstice tried not to ogle. “You know you guys can do this in your room, where you have privacy and I don't have to see it.”

Risai spoke up, “Oh but Sol, what would be the fun in that?”

“Personally I would really enjoy not seeing you two fucking every corner I turn.” Solstice bit out.

Risai leaned back, grinning “We can’t help that we find each other so irresistible.” Day pulled Risai back closer to herself so that she wasn't exposed. “Heh, babe, you don't wanna show him your nice rack?”

“No, I don't Risai. Can you give me my shirt?”

“Why I'm gonna take it back off in a few minutes.”

“Solstice is right there! He's already super uncomfortable.”

“No, I'm pretty much used to seeing you two like this. At this point I'm just annoyed. Anyway I'm leaving don't worry about getting dressed. Just stop fucking on my mother's couch.”

As Solstice completely ditched the idea of eating and headed straight for his room, he heard Risai say to him “No promises.” He could hear that bastard’s cheeky smile in his words. Solstice growled to himself.

He entered his room and shut the door quickly, sliding against the door until he was in a seated position on the floor.

 _This is so annoying_ , Solstice thought. He had been used to seeing Day and Risai going at it— they always seemed to have their hands on each other meaning not only had he seen Risai nude, but Day as well.

Before it didn't bother him. He wasn't interested. He was mainly just annoyed and far too busy to do anything but glare angrily and move on. Now he had a little bit more free time and apparently, time to develop a crush on _unavailable_ people.

God, not only was she nice, she was super cute. The cutest smile, cutest laugh, cutest eyes— both with and without contacts. And she’s essentially rocked every hairstyle in the book.

And her breasts.

Wait, no, no, no! Solstice shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about that. It was so wrong! Even if they were nice to look at—

_NO! STOP IT!_

Solstice grumbled angrily, stood up and threw himself on his bed, attempting to will himself to sleep. It didn't take his body much convincing, as he was worn out from working, so as soon as he eyes shut Solstice drifted off into slumber.

 

\--

 

“Hey, there.” Day greeted Solstice as he wandered groggily in to the kitchen. “Did you just wake up?” When Solstice nodded slowly Day giggled at him. “Really? You know it's been like 3 hours since I last saw you? That's not like you Solstice.” she scooted closer to him, causing Solstice to wake up completely and tense up. “Are you feeling alright?”

“I have the day off tomorrow, as for the rest of the weekend, so I thought I'd just sleep a little longer.”

“Oh, really? You totally deserve it too. I think you work way too hard.”

“Oh.” Was all Solstice could say.

“Not that's a bad thing! It's just… you always look angry and stressed out. I don't know. What do you even do? Risai just keeps telling me ‘vague doctor stuff’ every time I ask.”

“Well, that's pretty accurate I suppose. I help around the hospital so I guess it does keep me rather busy.”

“So what, you're like a nurse?”

“Yeah. It's a bit unofficial. I kind of just happen to be working there because of my mother. She's a pretty well respected surgeon.”

“Oh so they were kinda just like, yeah let him help out. Well, you're good at what you do hopefully.”

“Aha… only when I'm not dealing with blood I suppose...which is half the time.”

“You have a problem with blood?” Day asked and Solstice nodded slowly. “I feel like I should have known that. I’m here so often but I guess I'm usually with Ri. Oh, but hey! I have no class and you have a day off tomorrow. Come with me to the tattoo parlor?”

“You're getting a tattoo?”

Day nodded excitedly. “I'm totally gonna freak Ri out tomorrow. Like good freak out. He's gonna love it.”

“If you want me there…”

“Totally! Why wouldn't I?”

“Oh. I tend to give off an intimidating,uh, everything.”

“Pff, I don't care. I know you mean well half time.”

“I suppose I will join you then.”

“Nice! We can totally hang all day too. We'll have fun!” Day practically bounced away after confirming their plans but Solstice remained still. It wasn't until his stomach growled that he broke from his trance and searched the kitchen for something good to eat.

Over and over in his head he repeated “It's not a date, It's not a date, _It's not a date_ …”

 

\--

It wasn't even a date because the second the needle touched Day’s stomach, piercing her skin and she started bleeding, Solstice nearly passed out and immediately dipped out of the room.

Hours later when she emerged from needle hell, Day was giving Solstice an apologetic smile. “I'm soooooo sorry Solstice! It totally slipped my mind. And we were totally talking about blood literally right before I asked you to come. I'm so stupid!”

“Day, don't worry about it. My dumbass came, forgetting all about the needles and the blood…The tattoo, it came out well?”

“Yes! I can't really show it to you right now in public. But when we get home. Hopefully there isn't too much blood so you can get a good look.” Solstice shook his head laughing and Day gave him a confused look. “What's so funny.”

“Nothing. You're just so excited. It's really cute… Ah..!” Solstice realized what he had said. He was totally flirting with her just now. He hesitantly glanced Day’s way but she didn't seem phased by the comment other than a small, cute blush on her cheeks.

“It's just really cool to have a tattoo. I hope Ri likes it. Something tells me he will!” She gushed.

Solstice rubbed the back of his neck. It was so unreasonable that he was jealous and angry. They've been dating forever, it was his fault for getting all love sick.

“Solstice are you okay? You suddenly look so angry.”

“Yeah,I'm alright.” he responded coolly.

“You wanna get something to eat before we go back?”

“Actually, all the blood talk and whatnot made me lose my appetite.”

“Oh, I'm so sorry. I really should have remembered.”

“Day, really, don't worry about it. I'll be alright. Come on let's go.”

 

\--

Day flipped on the light for Solstice’s bathroom and really took it all in. The bathroom was huge with white walls and tiled marble floor. There were Roman themed columns and in the middle of the bathroom was a huge glass shower. Day couldn't help but gaze around in awe, Risai’s room had a huge bathroom, but it didn't show off the obvious wealth Solstice’s family possessed.

“What?” he snapped. He immediately apologized for how he sounded.

“I was just admiring the...aesthetic.” She turned to the mirror and lifted up her tank top and began peeling off her bandages. Solstice looked away, not wanting to see any traces of blood.

“Okay...uh. I'm gonna show you but...I'm gonna be a bit naked.”

“W-what?”

“I mean it pretty much goes to my boobs and I didn't wear a bra for that very reason.”

“Uhh…”

“I thought maybe you wouldn't care that much you know? And I figured… you've seen me naked before anyway. I mean if it bothers you—”

“No, it doesn't. What you said took me by surprise.”

“Alright.” Solstice heard her shuffling around a bit then the distinct sound of her tank hitting the floor and he tensed up. Perhaps he was not ready for this at all. “Okay you can look now.”

Solstice braced himself and turned around. Day stood perfectly straight, completely topless, blushing slightly, Solstice figured from embarrassment. His eyes finally glanced over the tattoo: It was a cherry blossom branch; the branch had fine work put into it and the petals looked lovely and alive against Day’s, as if they would start fluttering gently with the slightest breeze. Solstice thought the pink petals were a cute accent against her skin.

“Solstice...you're totally looking at more than my tattoo…” Day muttered and shifted one of her arms over her breasts. Solstice looked back up to her and realized her deep red blush. _Shit! How long was I staring???_

“Sorry! That wasn't my intention! I was thinking, the tattoo— it looks good! And it looks really good a-against your,” Solstice gulped, “skin…”

Day giggled nervously and reached down for her shirt, sliding it back on.

“Fuck! I fucking freaked you out didn't I? I'm so sorry!”

“No, no, it wasn't you! I mean your reaction is flattering actually. I'm just getting a little chilly.”

_Yeah right, I totally just weirded her out with my perverted staring. She's just too nice to say it to my face._

“Well I guess if you liked it then Ri’ll love it.” she smiled happily to Solstice. “I know you like chickened out while I was getting tatted so we didn't get to speak that much, but I appreciate you coming with me anyway.”

Solstice swore he was gonna fall over. She was so earnest and her smile so bright. Why was she absolutely perfect?

“Later, Solstice.”

“Uh, yeah.”

Couldn't he have said anything better?

 

\--

 

It was the next day, officially the weekend. Of course Solstice didn't have people lining up to hang out with him so he had nothing to do. He _could_ ask someone, but then again he didn't really want to talk to anyone.

Solstice heard knocking on his door, shortly after Day’s voice following after, “Hey Solstice, are you there?”

He called out, “One second!” he rushed to look presentable before he opened the door, find a shirt on the floor and looking around desperately for pants, refusing to answer the door in just his boxers. The _one_ person he was willing to talk to _would_ be knocking in his door right now.

“Oh, if I'm bothering you we can talk later. What I have to say isn't—” Solstice whipped open his door before Day could finish what she was saying. “Oh, hi.”

“Hey. What were you saying?” Solstice said smoothly. He held back a gulp when he saw Day in a tight tank top, and she most certainly wasn't wearing a bra. In the next second, he became bitter after noticing about four hickeys trailing from her collar bone to her neck. Make that five. Solstice noticed a particularly dark one on the other side of her neck. They absolutely were not there last night.

“Uh,” Day spoke up and Solstice prayed he wasn’t staring at her long enough for her to say anything. “I actually came by to make sure we weren't, you know, in a weird place?”

“Weird…? What do you mean?”

“I kinda left suddenly last night. I don't want you to think I hate you or anything.”

“Oh, right. Listen, I'm really sorry I made you uncomfortable. I was staring way too hard and I didn't mean to!”

“Oh, no, no! Listen, I think I just got a little ehhh. I mean no one other than Ri has really seen me naked… I guess that I know of? Or with my consent? A-anyway, I'm just a bit self conscious about my body and I guess I got a bit weirded out yesterday. I just don't want you to think you did anything wrong or that I hate you or, you know, anything else along those lines.”

“O-oh. Okay. Don't feel bad about it. I was the dumbass ogling you. You should have Risai beat the shit out of me to be honest.” Solstice couldn't help but mutter under his breath, “I would never let him touch me though…”

Day laughed at him. “Actually, I told him about after I showed him the tat.”

Solstice puffed up. “What did that asshole say?”

Day began giggling again. “Nothing bad, oh my god. You look like you're ready to fight him.”

Solstice calmed down, crossing his arms and leaned against the door frame. He was curious to hear this. “Well,what did he say then?”

“I mean he said he didn't blame you because it was super hot, but he's my boyfriend so he's totally biased.”

“Well he’s right you are super hot.” Solstice blurted out loud before his brain could even think of stopping himself. Day face burned bright and Solstice desperately stuttered to correct himself. “D-Day, what I meant was— that is to say,I—”

“Solstice, it's okay! I get it.” Day reassured.

Solstice growled at himself, saying “I'm sorry, I just keep doing and saying stupid fucking shit and making you uncomfortable.”

“Haha, I know you mean well Solstice.” Day smiled at him and Solstice’s heart wrenched. She was way too nice to him and he was honestly just staring and lusting after her like some sort of pervert. “Okay, well, now that I know we’re cool I’ll let you be.”

“A-Actually, Day?” Solstice grabbed her hand trying to catch her before she left. “Did you wanna hang out? I totally ruined our time yesterday when I fucking wussed out at the tattoo parlor. We could try again?”

“Oh—”

“Ooooh! I want to come!” Risai’s voice chimed in and he popped up on the duo from around the corner. Solstice had never frowned harder in his life. “I heard plans being made. I wanna hang out with you too Sol, we never get to hang out! You’re always so busy!” Risai was whining.

Solstice rolled his eyes. “We don’t need to hang out, we live together.”

“You’re never here! Always working, I never see you.”

“Well, I’ve had my fill of seeing you for a whole lifetime.”

Risai pouted. “Why are you so mean to me, Sol?” Solstice pinched the bridge of his nose.

“We could go to the mall?” Day suggested, “I chill there all the time with Dream and Zodiac. Probably catch a movie while we’re there.”

“Good idea babe. We can pick out a real shitty movie and make out in the back.” Risai said with his signature grin.

“Babe, you know I’d agree normally but not with Solstice there. Didn’t you say you wanted to hang out with him too?”

“Well, Solstice can join too if he wants, I don’t mind.” Risai winked at Solstice and Solstice gagged.

Day sighed,“Let’s pick an actual decent movie, alright? We can make out after.”

“Or during. Solstice you really can join in whenever, okay?”

“I’d rather die.”

“Don’t be like that. It’s not like we haven’t done it be—” Risai yelled in pain after Solstice suddenly kicked him in the shin. “Fucking, ow!”

Solstice shook his head. “You never stop talking, do you?” he cut his eyes to Day who was curiously looking between the two men. “Hurry up and pick a movie before I change my mind.” he ordered her. Day nodded and pulled out her phone, searching furiously for a good flick.

 

\--

The movie wasn't bad not at all. Unfortunately, Solstice had sit next to Risai, who felt inclined to comment on just about everything in the movie. He was happy enough that Risai and Day weren't grossly sucking face the entire time, and surprisingly just shared a few pecks during the previews. It was brief but Solstice thought, if only for a moment, that they were actually a cute couple.

“Well, what now my friends?” Risai asked enthusiastically.

“I'm a bit hungry.” Day mentioned quietly. She was saying it more to herself but Solstice overheard and said:

“We could get something at the food court. It's just around the corner.”

“Ooh! I want Thai food!” Risai piped.

Day’s face turned up in disgust. “Ri, Thai food is so spicy.”

“No it's not babe. You just suck.” Risai stuck his tongue out at her and she playfully elbowed him in the arm.

The three headed toward the food court, Risai and Day bickering on about good food and what was or wasn't spicy.

“Sol, what do you think?” Risai had asked about a quarter way through their argument.

“I think Day is notorious for not being able to handle spicy foods.” Solstice replied and Risai laughed.

Day cross her arms. “That's not fair! You guys are bullying me.”

“Babe, no one is bullying you.”

She went on. “You guys are bullying me because ‘Day is such an easy target’ and…” Day cut herself off and exclaimed, “Solstice do you wanna take crappy pics with me!?” She pointed excitedly toward the photo-booth sitting just before the food court.

“Do I...what now?”

“Come on, It'll be so fun! I usually take pictures with everyone and I don't have any with you yet.”

“Babe, weren't we getting food?” Risai sounded genuinely irritated. Solstice rose a brow, curious as to what brought on his change in demeanor.

“Ri, go on ahead we'll catch up.” Day pecked his cheek then grabbed Solstice’s hand and pulled him along.

“Well don't have _too much fun_ without me you two.” Risai looked directly at Solstice and smiled, though it wasn't like his usual grins. This one seemed menacing.

“What the hell…?”

“What's that Solstice?” Day asked him.They were now standing in front of the photo booth and Solstice shook his head.

“It's nothing.” He said and ducked into the booth with her. “Wow, I've never been in one of these.”

“Really?”

“I don't really have a reason to have used one.” Solstice noticed Day leaning over him as she put in the settings for their pictures on the touch screen in front of them. “It's kinda cramped in here.” he commented. Day had changed into a fitted, light blue crop top and black mini skirt before they left. Solstice hadn't thought much of it before other than it was cute on her, but now that she was this close to him, he was having trouble focusing.

“I think it's to encourage closeness in the pictures.” Day said with a small laugh. “Oh,” Day drew her hand back, “but maybe you aren't a fan of tight spaces?”

“I'm fine on that front.”

“Goodie.” Day wrapped an arm around his neck and Solstice tensed up. “Smile~” Solstice attempted his best smile, however he hadn't really smiled all that much recently so he forgot how to do it properly.

After five shots, the pictures slid from the slot along with a receipt. Day plucked the reel and covered her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter. “Solstice you look like you've never experienced joy in your life.”

“I'm sorry. It's hard for me to smile on cue.” Day place her thumbs on either side of the corners of his mouth and lifted them upward. _Her skin was so soft_. “Is this working?” he asked. His heartbeat was going crazy. Day let go of him and hunched over giggling.

“Come on, Sol, I know you can do it! Just a big grin.” Solstice’s heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened. Day seemed to notice and tilted her head to the side in confusion. “What's up?”

“Oh, it was nothing really. You called me ‘Sol’...”

“Oh, crap! Sorry! Slip of the tongue.”

“Oh, what? I don't mind at all. If you want to, go for it.”

“Really? I thought like it was something only Risai called you. I don't like stealing people's nicknames for others. It's why I've never called Zodiac ‘Zoey’.”

“You can absolutely call me Sol. It makes me happy that someone other than that obnoxious idiot is calling me that.”

Day's eyes lit up. “Happy enough to smile?”

“Uh…”

Day fed the booth more money and started punching in the settings for the photos. Once again she was slightly leaned over Solstice and he marveled at the softness of her skin as her arm brushed against his; and she smelled sweet, not overwhelming enough to make one sick, it was just right, a soft, sweet, honey aroma. He almost felt inclined to lean in a inhale deeper but, god was that was fucking creepy.

Day pulled back and wrapped her arm around Solstice’s neck again. “Okay, let's try this again. Give me a good smile, Sol.”  
  
Solstice sighed and tried to think of something that would make his smile look remotely genuine before the countdown ended. His eyes slid over to Day momentarily then back to the lens.

 

After the second round of snapshots went by, Day quickly glanced them over and gasped. “Omg, Solstice…! Look at these. You look really good! I've never seen this look on you before.” Solstice rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

“Haha…thanks I guess.”

“Seriously! I'm gonna save these forever!”

Solstice glanced at her bouncing giddily and smiling at the pictures and was overwhelmed by how adorable she was. He felt like his heart was going to burst. His body was on autopilot and he moved without thinking. He moved his hand to cup Day’s cheek, before he leaned in and kissed her, savoring the taste of her lips. Day was so shocked she didn't know what to do. She was simply frozen in place until Solstice pulled away.

He shook his head and said quietly, “I'm sorry.” before dipping out from the booth and running off.

 

\--

 

Solstice was a panicking mess back in his room. After kissing Day— HUGE FUCKING MISTAKE— he literally wasn't thinking and immediately drove back home. Granted he was the one who drove everyone to the mall so after he remembered that he just started freaking out more because—

“FUCK!” Solstice wondered how long it was since he left and fumbled around his mess of a room until he found his phone and checked the time. An hour and a half has passed since he had ditched Risai and Day so—

Just as the thoughts were processing through his mind, which was honestly just a jumbled fucking mess as this point, he definitely heard sounds from the front door. He was sure it was them and waited in horrible, agonizing trepidation for something to happen. He thought back to Risai’s words: “ _Well don't have **too much fun** without me you two_.” His strangely threatening smile. Solstice thought, _Did he fucking know???_

This only caused him to freak out more. When he heard knocking on his door Solstice could have screamed.

“Guess who.” Risai’s voice carried over through the door. Solstice rushed over and shakily turned the knob. Risai was standing outside, but instead of his usual whimsical grin, his face was neutral and his golden eyes seem to pierce through Solstice.

“God, fucking hell. Let's get this over with.” Solstice cried, running shaky hands through his hair.

Risai walked towards Solstice’s quivering form and put a hand on his shoulder. “Solstice, Christ, calm down. You're shaking so badly. Did you think I was going to come here and beat the shit out of you?”

“Well you should! Day told you what I did right? _I kissed your girlfriend Risai!_ Aren't you mad?”

“Well, yeah, I'm a bit hurt and pissed at you. My trust in you is a bit damaged now. I feel like that's the normal reaction for this kinda situation, but like I wasn't planning on...doing whatever you were thinking.” Risai shrugged. “But I guess you could say I'm partially to blame for not calling you out sooner. I honestly thought my cryptic message would get it through your thick, horny skull.”

“So you did know. Why didn't you say anything?”

“I didn't think it would matter. I also thought you would get over it, but I suppose you're just gonna make a habit of making out with other people who are already in a relationship?” Solstice wanted to say anything to deny Risai’s statement, but he has literally done it twice already so who’s to say for sure? Not him. “Anyway, yeah. I did a shit job trying to deter you from hitting on her.” Solstice seemed to visibly calm down and that's when Risai swiftly flicked his forehead as hard as possible. “You still kissed my girlfriend though so don't expect to get away without any repercussions.”

“Ow…!” Solstice rubbed his forehead. He supposed he deserved much worse than a flick to head. “Risai, I'm sorry. My apology probably doesn't fucking mean shit to you but I did a despicable thing behind your back and hurt your trust.” Solstice hesitated, “I know I never act like it but…….” Solstice growled, and said slowly through gritted teeth. “Your friendship means a lot to me. I hope we're okay.”

Risai laughed at him. “Wow, Sol, I know you're really trying here but that was pathetic. Yeah, I guess we're cool. Though, if you do something like this again to me, I really will punch you next time. Hard.” Solstice nodded, understanding completely. Risai was about to leave but he stopped suddenly. “Oh, I almost forgot.” he reached into his back pocket and handed Solstice a set of photos. “Day told me to give these to you. She figured you didn't want to see her right now.”

Solstice took the pictures from him and stared. He really looked angry and awkward in the first set but when he glanced at the second set and saw an actual genuine smile gracing his lips, he barely recognized himself.

“I haven't seen you look that happy in a long time.” Risai commented.

“I… was just thinking about Day.” Solstice admitted.

“I suppose she just has that effect on people.” Risai said. “I'll talk to you later Solstice. And when you get the balls, maybe apologize to Day too.”

With that last statement, Risai left Solstice alone with his thoughts and the pictures. He glanced over the photos once more and smiled sorrowfully.

He was saddened by the thought that this was the happiest he'd been with another person and didn't even have a chance with her.

\--

 

Day really hoped she wasn't in the wrong wing, but the person working the front desk insisted she was in the right place. Still, Solstice should have passed by at least once. Day sighed, thinking she could have just done this at his place. But Solstice was totally avoiding her ever since the mall, and she didn't want that. Then again this is a hospital and he was sure to be busy. Really busy. Day sure didn't think this all the way through.

A flash of grey hair passed by and Day reacted without thinking, grabbing the person's arm and exclaiming “Wait!”

The person turned curiously. It was a woman, grey hair a bit longer and stress lines making her appear older than she actually was. She wasn't Solstice but a close second.

“Day, darling, why are you frowning so horribly? You look like my son. You mustn't ruin your beautiful skin!”

Day stammered “I-I’m sorry Miss Augusta—”

“Selene, dear.” she corrected.

“Y-yeah. Sorry, I was looking for Solstice and your hair—”

“Don’t worry about it, darling. He should be here in a bit. I asked him to run a few errands for me.” Selene smiled and squeezed Day’s hands in assurance.

Day chatted briefly with Selene before Solstice revealed himself. He froze up upon seeing Day but slowly walked toward her and his mother.

“Day…!” Solstice looked panicked but he didn't about-face so Day saw that as a good sign. “What are you doing here?” he asked once he reached the two “You aren't hurt, are you?”

“No, no, nothing like that. I just think we need to talk and you've been avoiding the hell out of me.”

“I— no I'm not avoiding you, it's just—”

“My son has been worked to the bone this week. Solstice, I’ll give you ten minutes.”

“But Mother—”

“No ‘buts’ Solstice. She came all the way here for you. It must be important.”

Solstice didn't argue. His mother was stubborn so he knew better, but she had a point. He sighed. “Let's talk outside, we’ll be out of the way.” Day agreed. She walked by his side the whole way, however Solstice didn't make eye contact once. Once the two were outside, they sat together on a bench not too far away from the entrance. Solstice seemed tense and looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't.

Day attempted to break the silence. “So, you've got a giant crush on me, huh?”

Immediately Solstice blushed a bright red and rubbed at the back of his neck. “I suppose that much is obvious by this point.” He sighed.

“Listen, I’m really sorry that I kissed you. It was without your consent and also very inappropriate considering you are in a relationship, and that I _knew_ you were in a relationship.”

Day frowned. “Well, I would like to apologize too. I wanted to hang out with you but maybe that made it seem like I was kinda leading you on and making your feelings stronger for me.”

“No! That’s stupid, I’m the one who fell for you, knowing you didn’t feel the same. You don’t need to apologize for that.”

Day pouted. “Well, the sentiment is still there.” She hesitated before saying, “Hey, this may be asking a lot, but what did you see in me…?”

Solstice blinked, surprised by the question. “What? Uhhh…Well, I mean you _are_ really cute...”

“Laaaame.” Day intoned, giving Solstice a thumbs down. He laughed awkwardly

“I guess I just felt comfortable around you. And I guess…I don't know… It seems like a lot of bad shit just happens to me all the time and as I got to know and hang out with you, it felt nice. I felt genuinely happy.” Solstice laughed sardonically at himself. “I guess you just made me forget about my sad ass life.”

“Oh, Solstice…” Day was sympathizing. Only when she saw actual tears quickly rushing down his eyes did Day start panicking. “Solstice?!”

Solstice swore under his breath and whispered “Oh my god…” before furiously wiping at his eyes.

“A-are you okay?” her hands her splayed toward him not knowing whether she should comfort him or not.

“Yeah.” He was annoyed with himself. “So stupid. I never had a fucking chance— I know I didn't. Don't know why I'm so fucking upset.”

“It's only natural.” Day said and surprised Solstice by embracing him. “I can't really do much for how you feel, but I'm sorry that I'm the cause of it.”

Solstice rubbed at his eyes, “You don't—”

“I know!” Day interrupted. “I just hate this feeling, okay?” she squeezed him harder and he chuckled.

“Okay, okay! Don't kill me.”Solstice told her and she let go, still staring at him quite worriedly. “I'll be alright, stop looking at me like that.”

“But you look so sad and hurt.”

“I'll get over it.” Solstice wiped away all his tears and took a deep breath. “God, I bet I look like shit now.” Day’s wimpy smile confirmed exactly that. “Heh, well whatever. I should go, but I'll probably see you later.”

“Of course!” She beamed.

Solstice waved her goodbye and made his way back inside the hospital. He willed himself not to have another breakdown, especially since he had to go back to work.

But god, did his heart ache.


End file.
